As electronics technology is becoming portable, power systems may also be needed when access to wire-line voltage is unavailable. However, many portable power systems are difficult to carry, and also may not provide continued power when away from wire-line voltages for extended periods of time. Moreover, existing battery power systems are not amenable to outdoor usage.
Thus, a need exists for a portable power system that is easy to carry and may be charged with or without wire-line voltage being accessible.